Mobile devices (e.g., smartphones and tablet computers) now typically have integrated cameras. Accordingly, numerous applications capable of utilizing an integrated camera have been developed for these mobile devices.
Many mobile devices having integrated cameras employ the Android™ operating system. Before an application running on an Android™ mobile device can use an integrated camera (e.g., to capture an image), the application must first initialize the camera. Once the application initializes the camera, the application must then tell the camera to autofocus before a usable image can be acquired. After acquiring an image, the application will then release the camera (e.g., for use by other applications). Accordingly, the camera must be initialized and focused the next time the application wishes to use the camera.
The steps of camera initialization and autofocus are rather slow, which can be particularly problematic for applications where quickly capturing images is important. Accordingly, a need exists for a more efficient way for applications on mobile devices, particularly Android™ mobile devices, to use an integrated camera.